A Dance in the Moonlight (SyndiSparklez Bro-mance)
by Cat123Ghost456
Summary: Mianite Verse: Dianite wants to bring back the old custom of a ball in Dagrun (for noble reasons). Of course, things don't go as planned and Waglington may have slipped drugs into the Punch.


"In Dagrun's peaceful times, it was common for there to be an annual charity ball," Dianite said, his voice echoing around the old, dusty ball room the five heroes had been called to.

"A charity ball, for what?" Jordan asked, staring at the large collection of cobwebs across the surely magnificent ballroom.

"All sorts of things, mostly for the expansion of the city and infrastructure needs," Dianite said, his spirit floating somewhere behind Tom.

"Why are we here?" Tom asked.

Tucker echoed him, "Yeah, what's our purpose for doing this."

If Dianite had a body, he would have smirked devilishly and coyly batted an eye.

"Oh, no reason. I just rather liked the tradition," he said off-handedly.

Martha narrowed her eyes.

"Uncle, this wouldn't have anything to do with wanting to resume the tricks you used to play at them?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No, why of course not; why would I ever revive a sacred tradition for that sake? Am I not a trustworthy god?" Dianite asked.

Martha tutted and Tom groaned.

"This sounds gay, I'm leaving."

Tucker nodded, "I've got better things to do."

Jordan pursed his lips and than sighed, "Yeah, I don't dance."

The three were about to leave when the doors slammed shut, locking solidly in place.

"Boys, you will stay. This is not a 'request', but rather a 'so help me I will smite you to the nether if you leave'. Capice?"

The boys all muttered "yeah."

Sonja rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through Tucker's, "I think it'll be fun."

To her disappointment, Tucker just mimed shooting himself in the head, "as if."

James, nearly forgotten, glanced wistfully at Martha for a second and cautiously cleared his throat.

"So will you be attending?" he asked.

The mystical woman looked at her feet and then up beaming.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, although Steve's out of town. But I can count on my champion to dance with me, right?"

James grinned and the two dissolved into talk, suggesting how to fix the lighting issue in the ballroom.

"I have chores for each of you," Dianite declared.

The four remaining looked at each other with dread.

"Foxy, start on creating a guest list, cooking the orders and finding chandeliers for the dining hall."

Sonja gave the empty air a thumbs up, "can do."

"Jericho, you're in charge of cleaning the dining hall."

"Ugh," Tucker said, "yeah, I'm thrilled."

"That's the spirit-boyo, Syndi, can I trust you to behave?"

"Nope."

"As I thought, Sparkly-bum, clean the ballroom and investigate those bookshelves for me. There might be something interesting there. Make sure Syndi doesn't destroy anything," Dianite said, emphasizing the last part.

"I'll try my best," Jordan said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, like I'm listening to Sparkly-dick," Tom muttered.

Dianite wished he had eyes to glare at the boy with. Sadly, a body-less god could only bribe people.

"If you behave, I may have a reward for you, Syndicate," Dianite whispered to Tom.

Tom smirked. "It better be good."

Jordan awkwardly shifted, hearing the two murmuring away to one another. He dismissed himself and scanned the ballroom. There were lots, and lots, and so much more...cobwebs.

He set to work. His first attempt to use magic failed causing Tucker to laugh as he passed him on his way to the dining hall.

"Looks like cobwebs gotta be cleared by hand, Jordan," Tucker taunted.

Sonja laughed and Jordan's cheeks reddened.

"I...yeah..." He admitted as he watched the two leave.

This task had become even harder.

Wielding his sword, he began cutting through the thick layers of cobweb. The process wasn't as slow as he thought, but Jordan knew he'd have to fly up and cut the thousands on the ceiling too.

"Yo, Sparklez," Tom called.

Oh yeah, he still had to keep an eye on Tom.

"What?" Jordan asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm bored," Tom said.

Jordan wanted to bash his head against the wall.

"Then help out."

"...Fine," Tom said reluctantly, groaning.

The two continued the tiring work of clearing cobwebs problem free, until they reached the ceiling.

Someone-a prank-loving god-had placed several spider-spawners beneath the layers of cobweb.

As the two champions began clearing away the cobwebs around the edges, spiders began flooding out of air. Tom at the east side of the room was met with a horde of angry spiders while Jordan at the west found himself already batting at an army with his sword.

"Where the hell did these come from?" Tom hollered, swinging his weapon in wild arcs.

"Beats me," Jordan called back, striking down a rather beefed-up spider.

"Shit," Tom cried out, as a spider bit through his boots, "I'm taking damage!"

Jordan felt a searing pain in his left shoulder and killed the spider behind him. Through the cobwebs he saw a Purge-Spider-Spawner.

"There's spawners...and I think these are the modded spiders," Jordan said, turning his back on the spiders to dig through the cobwebs to get to the spawner.

"Spawners?" Tom turned around and scanned the cobwebs, spotting two. "How many do you estimate?"

Jordan managed to reach the spawner and break it, only to get attacked by several spiders. He watched worriedly as his first row of hearts disappeared.

Flying as fast as he could away, he almost ran smack dab into another cluster of cobwebs, he began cutting through them, hoping a spawner was beneath them.

"Jordan?"

"There are too many Tom, that's all I know."

Wisdom said to the two struggling heroes that there were "seven."

"Seven?! You've got to be joking!" Tom let out a frustrated yell and disposed of the two spawners he had seen.

"Why do we need this..." Jordan muttered, glad to see the cluster of spider webs held another spawner. Finishing that one off, he was fortunate to find another nearby.

Tom saw a spawner in the corner. Grinning, he made his way over to break it, but a beefy spider leapt at him and sent him flying into a mass of webs.

He struggled against the sticky threads, but only managed to ensnare himself further. Looking around, Tom cursed.

The beefy spider seemed to have friends, very hungry friends, that were heading straight at him.

"JORDAN!"

Jordan spun around, fending off a spider as he did so. Across the room he saw Tom had foolishly gotten himself stuck in a web. He had half the mind to leave him there, but Tom had already made eye contact. The younger man was giving him a look that Jordan was sure meant if he left him there, the Fortress of Fury would be gone by daybreak.

"Coming," Jordan said through gritted teeth, "just hang on."

Shouldn't he be getting a reward from Dianite? After all he's the one who has to pick up after Tom,.

On his way over, he spotted the spawner Tom had failed to destroy and broke it. He closed his eyes in a brief moment of rest. This hopefully was the last spawner.

"Stop dawdling, and help me."

Rolling his eyes, Jordan turned to Tom.

"Alright, I'll cut you free. Don't move," he ordered.

Tom growled, "Does it look like I can move?"

Saying nothing, Jordan started cutting Tom's arm loose. Ungrateful son of a bitch he was. Once he finished he started on the other arm, wishing he could just hack it off.

A spider hissed behind him; there was still a spider spawner somewhere.

Before he could turn, a spider, named X33N, dropped in ninja style and hit Jordan, and he was "accidentally" shoved into the web.

He dropped his sword before it almost separated Tom's arm from its body and winced as all, but his right arm and back became hopelessly entangled in the web.

"Now you've done it, boy," Tom said, his face only centimeters away from Jordan's face.

Jordan huffed and attempted to twist free. The spider hit him again, but this time he braced himself and didn't move as much. He used his wings to bat the annoying spiders away as he raised an eyebrow at the man glaring at him.

"You can't blame this on me, I wasn't the one pushed into the web," Jordan said.

"It's your fault."

"That's hardly fair."

"Everything's your fault."

Jordan closed his eyes and hissed, "How is it my fault?"

"If you weren't here, Dianite would of let me do whatever the hell I wanted and not be dragged around by you," Tom spat.

With his free arm, Jordan slapped Tom.

Tom froze and then gave Jordan a look of pure fury.

"You hit me!"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I've been wanting to do it for a while."

Tom used the hand that had been cut free to punch Jordan in the face.

"Get rekt, bitch," Tom hollered as Jordan fell backwards.

That turned out better than he thought it would, Tom thought to himself. Not only did he get a good hit on Jordan, but now that little shit was free he could pick up his sword and cut him free.

 _CaptainSparklez hit the ground too hard_.

"You've gotta be joking," Tom muttered and he looked at the snapping pinchers of an angry Purge Spider. "Shit, DIANITE."

"You got yourself in this mess," his god said, watching the man get attacked by the irritant spider.

 _SynHD was killed by Large Spider._

In the dining hall, Sonja and Tucker exchanged looks.

"Uh, what's going on in there?" Sonja asked.

Tucker laughed, "Who knows, but I bet we'll hear them bitching about it later."

…

Dianite flexed his non-existent fingers and teleported both men back to the grand building. Upon seeing each other, both adventurers drew their weapons.

"Now boys, put those away," Dianite commanded.

"He started it," they both hollered, pointing at the other.

"I will smite you both if you do not stop this nonsense."

Jordan lowered his bow, but Tom kept his sword up. There was a moment and then he swung at Jordan who jumped back with a yelp.

"Syndicate!" Dianite growled.

His follower just grinned.

"Yes?"

The god just sighed and turned to Jordan.

"I suppose I shouldn't have trusted you to babysit him, considering your failure with the Ianiata's," Dianite said off-handedly, causing Tom to snicker.

"That wasn't my fault!" Jordan argued.

"It was your duty to keep an eye on her. Even worse, I've heard rumors from a certain someone that the Ianiata Swarm is in your 'questionable' farm." Dianite growled, "If that doesn't change soon, I may have to punish you for your ignorance."

Jordan made to argue, but then lowered his head, "Yes, sir."

At least, if anything, Jordan could be obedient, versus his own follower who was pratically on the floor, cackling like a maniac.

"Your current punishment is still to watch this"—he waved a hand at Tom—"pest. Do not fail me," he threatened.

The insult was ignored by Tom, who still cracking up over Jordan being shamed by a god.

"Tom, I expect you to clean out the rest of the cobwebs by yourself."

The young man jumped to attention, his eyes widening.

"What, but there's like a billion?!" Tom yelled, gesturing wildly at the many cobwebs.

"Half of them have been cleared, finish the rest," Dianite said, as he began to drift off.

"Do I still get a reward for this?" Tom asked.

"Do not push me," Dianite muttered.

Dianite vanished completely and the two men stared daggers at each other.

"I'm going to look through the bookshelves, please don't bug me anymore," Jordan requested, slipping past Tom to get to the small library.

Tom flipped Jordan off, "Little bitch."

Groaning, Tom flew up and broke his grave and Jordan's. To his dissapointment, there was nothing of interest in Jordan's, just string. That little bitch must have transferred everything to his golden pouch of holding before he died.

Taking his sword, he started whacking through the cobwebs. Part way through, he found the tricky spider spawner and smashed it. Sighing, already bored, he looked down at Jordan who was sitting on the floor with his sunglasses pushed to the top of his head. His nose was buried deeply in a book.

Turning away, Tom went back to hacking away at the cobwebs. Why was he even here? If he didn't get a reward for this bitch work then next time Dianite called him up, he would ignore that little whore. Frustrated, Tom swung his sword angrily at all the webs, slashing and chopping. It was hopeless, cleaning up this fricking the hell was gonna come to this ball? Weren't most of the people still gone from the damned city?

"Hey, Tom?" Jordan called.

"What?" Tom breathed irritated.

"Do you want to switch?" Tom paused, did he want to read books? No. Did he want to clear cobwebs? No.

"Why?" He asked.

Jordan didn't say anything for a moment, and Tom watched as he closed the book he was reading and slid it back in.

"No reason," he said, his voice wavering.

What was he hiding? Curiosity piqued, Tom grinned.

"Sure."

Jordan flew up to take over Tom's job and Tom hurriedly flew down, examining the mostly cleared book shelves.

He sent one last wayward glance at Jordan, and then began searching the shelf he was sure Jordan hid the book in.

After throwing the other books on the ground, he found it. A small leather bound book with the title "Journal of Spark." Tom's eyes glittered with mischeif as he flipped it open. There was seventy-one pages. Good grief, its like the gods thought they were all book-worms. He looked at the first entry.

 _Entry 1,_

 _Ianite and I spent the day by the lakeside. We enjoyed a pleasant picnic..._

Tom gagged and flipped a few pages.

 _Entry 29,_

 _My lady is wondrous, this morning she caused many flowers to take bloom around a small village..._

"Oh my god, no wonder Jordan wanted to trade. The bloke's probably jealous or some shit," Tom muttered to himself. He flipped forward a few pages.

 _Entry 34,_

 _The flowers seem to contain some amount of poison. A young miss died when her hand was pricked by the thorn of what seemed to be an elegant rose. My lady does not recall how they turned poisonous, she suspects foul play of a mage, but my findings reveal otherwise. These flowers are naturally deadly, it's as if my lady did this herself. Surely not._

Cocking an eyebrow, Tom flipped a good seven pages forward.

 _Entry 56,_

 _My lady seems to unconsciously cause others damage. I have discussed this with her at length, but she seems not to notice her own darkness. I love her all the same, but with the death of the Lord of the Nether, its clear there's an issue here that needs to be resolved. Jeriah has been telling us of a land where we can find answers. Mot and Alyssa want to accompany us for the sake of their dead god. Hopefully, I am wrong, my lady is the Goddess of Balance, is she not?_

"What the fuck," Tom muttered, flipping to the end of the book.

 _Entry 71,_

 _We depart tomorrow. My lady will miss me, but it is needed. For her sake, for Dianite's sake, for all of our sakes. She is not just the Goddess of Balance, but something has made her the Controller of Chaos as well. That dark side of her brings chaos and death unconsciously to those around her. It could be a side effect of the Thaumcraft she dabbles in, but I think it not. It has always been there. She is not the mix of Good and Evil, but split into two sides. Worry not, my lady, I will find a cure for you._

Closing the book, Tom pocketed it. So, this is probably what set Jordan off. Interesting...

He continued Jordan's job. Pulling off books, flipping through them to see if there was anything interesting, and then discarding of them in the nearby trashcan if there wasn't. So far, there was nothing of interest.

Tom pulled out a book labeled "Jeriah's Bounties." He thumbed through it, sighing. Not interesting.

 _Intution: You faintly remember that's ii_Jeriicho_ii's other self._

The book still made it in the trash can.

"Bug off, its not like he cares about it either," Tom muttered.

 _Intution: You feel guilt from your actions._

Shaking his head, Tom flipped off the the air.

"Like hell I do, go bug Jordan. He actually cares," Tom said.

 _Intution: Screw you, now I have to rewrite it._

Pausing in his sorting, Tom started laughing, causing Jordan to look down in bemusement.

"Something the matter, Tom?" Jordan asked.

Tom waved a hand up at him.

"Nah, just-"

 _SynHD died._

Jordan looked at the gravestone, his expression one of confusion and surprise.

"Alrighty then," he said to himself, and turned back to clearing the cobwebs. He was almost done, but that didn't make him too thrilled. The mind-numbing task of clearing away the webs left him no room to think about what he had read. Ianite...his lady...

With a deep breath, he continued focusing on the little predicament down below. He wondered faintly what Tom had been doing, messing around no doubt.

 _Intution: Here is a book for you to read, or to pass on to ii_Jeriicho_ii._

Jordan looked at the book in his inventory. "Jeriah's Bounties," sounds like more information on the other-selves.

"Cool, thanks," he said, "it's creepy that my intution is just able to give me books."

 _Intution: Your intutuion wouldn't have to give you books if you had continued sorting books and not let SynHD do it._

The air wavered, and the ghostly voice disappeared and Jordan let out a small chuckle. He would get to the book later, but for now, back to work. His communicator buzzed again and Jordan briefly glanced at it.

 _SynHD: tp me pls_

 _SynHD: Dianite?_

 _SynHD: pls_

Humming, Jordan finished the last out of the cobwebs just in time as Sonja and Tucker emerged from the Dining Hall.

Sonja's hair was frizzled and she pulled the apron tied around her outfit free.

"All finished!" She said cheerfully.

Tucker looked around the ballroom with a small frown,"Uh, Dianite?"

The air wavered, "Yes?"

Running his hand on the wall, Tucker grimaced at the thick layer of dust. "I don't think clearing the cobwebs really improved it. It's like seriously fricking dirty."

"I have other people to fix that issue," Dianite replied.

Jordan landed on the ground, dusting a cobweb free from his pants.

"So, you could have done this without us?" He questioned.

"Not necessarily," Dianite replied, "Good work, I'll give you time to get ready for the ball."

"We _have_ to come?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, you do—all of you are required to come."

The god disappeared with that and the three heroes stood there for a moment.

"Is he gonna TP us back?" Sonja asked.

"It's an awful long walk if he doesn't," Tucker said, he turned to Jordan, "What's up with you and Tom dying over and over?"

Jordan stretched, popping the stiff muscles in his arms and back.

"Try working with Tom on something he doesn't want to do," Jordan said.

Tucker laughed, "I gotcha there."

After a moment or two, the heroes were transported to their homes in preparation for the ball.

…

"I'm not wearing this," Tom snapped.

His god would of liked to smack his palm to his face, but he had neither of those.

"You wear a suit daily, what difference does wearing one with a blue tie make?" Dianite said, clearly exasperated.

Tom gave the gray suit one last disgusted look and walked towards his door.

"Exactly, I'm wearing a suit now, I don't need to put that one on," Tom argued.

Dianite wished he could trade Tom for Mot, but like always after he made that wish, he had to tell himself that a follower, is a follower—even if they whine like a little child.

"Your _suit_ looks like it's been frayed, burned, mauled and sewn back together," Dianite said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not wearing that other suit," Tom stubbornly said.

With a sigh, Dianite zapped Tom, using up some of the little power he possessed to get that boy in a decent suit.

Tom tugged at the sleeves, irritant.

"It's not coming off, boyo."

With a huff, Tom crossed his arms.

"Tp me there so I can get this done and over."

"Will do."

…

Tom was the last one of the five to arrive. He glanced around the crowded, now beautiful ballroom. Damn, they cleaned the place up good. Plenty of townsfolk and people he had never even scene made their way around, wearing elegant suits and dresses, some even wore cloaks or capes.

He desperately looked for someone he knew, ignoring the feeling of being suffocated.

"Tom, over here!" He glanced up to see Wag waving him over from where he stood next to the juice bowl.

Sliding past people, Tom approached the grinning Wag, dressed in a fine black-suit with a purple tie.

"Have some juice, Thomas," Wag offered.

Tom looked at the juice.

"You drugged it, didn't you."

Wag shrugged, "Maaaaaybe."

Tom rolled his eyes and glanced around the dancing people.

"How long do we have to be here?"

"I think it goes till two," Wag said, his eyes roaming the room until they settled on Martha, "I think I owe the fair lady a dance."

Sighing, Tom watched him go. Maybe he should just find some chick to have a decent night with, but no one looked interesting. Was Tucker around? Probably not, him and Sonja were probably snogging off somewhere in the corner. Maybe, if he was desperate, he could talk to Sparklez.

"Hi Tom."

Speak of the devil...

He turned to the man, but his words were cut short by the sight of what he was wearing. Jordan wasn't even dressed up, he was wearing his damn leather jacket and those lame-ass pants.

"What the fuck?" Tom questioned loudly, a few party-goers looked at him, "Why do you just get to where your usual when I'm forced to dress up?" he hissed venomously.

There was no right answer to this question.

Jordan shrugged, "Well Andor stopped by with a suit for me to where, to match Milady's, but I said I don't like suits and that was the end of that."

Tom couldn't believe that man sometimes.

"Bitch," Tom muttered.

Jordan rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "What are you going to do at this party?"

"Get laid," Tom said without thinking.

With a chuckle, Jordan reached for some of the punch and Tom watched him with a small smirk. The moment Jordan faced him again, the smirk vanished.

"I'm not sure what to do," Jordan said, taking a sip of the punch, "I've had a few people tell me I should go dance with Ianite."

Tom wondered how much Jordan had to drink before he got drugged by whatever Wag put in the drinks.

"Go for it mate. Maybe you'll get laid, because you look like her boyfriend."

Jordan glared at him.

"I'm not interested in dating my goddess, anymore then you're interested in dating Dianite."

Cringing, Tom took a sip of the cup Wag had handed him earlier without thinking.

"Our other-selves are weird, I mean, next thing we'll find out is Tucker's other self fucked Mianite or something," Tom said.

Jordan closed his eyes, grimacing.

"I didn't need that mental image."

Tom took another sip, wondering if he would feel the drugs affect him.

"It's your own damn fault for picturing it," he shot back.

Jordan tilted his cup back and finished the rest of his drink. For a moment, Tom watched him, the smirk growing as Jordan's eyes went unfocused.

"Wag drugged the drinks, didn't he?" Jordan muttered, his hands over his eyes.

Pouring the rest of his drink back into the bowl, Tom nodded.

Jordan glared at him and staggered off in the directions of the bathrooms, holding his stomach. The sight made Tom chuckle and he silently thanked Waglington's mischief. Nevermind the fact poor Jordan was retching in the bathroom trying to clear his stomach.

While Jordan was gone, Tucker came over with Sonja in tow. For once, Tucker was in formal attire and Sonja sported a fiery red dress that matched her personality.

"Whatcha doing?" Sonja asked, pouring herself a drink.

"Waiting for this to end," Tom said, "and I wouldn't drink that. Wag's been adding drugs to the food."

Sonja set the glass down and frowned, "I'm going to go get new punch for the sake of the rest of the people here."

She took both bowls of punch and carefully made her way back to the kitchen, Tucker and Tom watched her as she walked off.

"Still alive, Tucker?"

"Barely," the boyfriend replied, leaning against the table, "my feet are killing me. Sonja keeps stepping on my feet with those fricking spiky heels of hers."

The two talked amiably until Jordan returned from the bathroom. He was sweating and his face was visibly paler.

"I'm gonna have to go home and curl up in a ball and die," Jordan muttered, clutching his stomach.

Tucker raised an eyebrow with slight amusement, "are you drugged?"

Jordan nodded, "Yes, very, thanks to him." He glared at Tom.

"I didn't tell you _to_ drink it," Tom pointed out.

"You didn't say otherwise," Jordan replied.

Letting out a low whistle Tucker pointed towards the kitchens, "If you two are gonna duke it out, I'm gonna go find Sonja, so I'm not blamed."

Tucker left in a hurry and Jordan and Tom glared menacingly at each other till Jordan spotted Ianite approaching them.

"Sparklez?" She asked.

Breaking off his glare, Jordan turned to Ianite.

"Yes, milady?" He asked.

Tom gagged.

"W-would you like to dance?" She asked.

"I-"

"No, I'm dancing with him, bug off," Tom said.

Ianite looked at Tom with a great bit of confusion.

"Alright, I guess."

Jordan elbowed Tom in the gut, "He's lying, I would love to-"

But before Jordan could finish that sentence, he was dragged off by Tom onto the ballroom dance floor. Ianite watched the two men and she smiled. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it was a little amusing. After all, she was sure she just saw the too arguing.

On the dancefloor, Jordan gave Tom a horrified look.

"What was that for?" Jordan asked,.

"I decided if I can't get laid, you aren't getting laid either," Tom said, giving him a cheesy smile, "Now put your hands around my neck, you get to be the bitch."

"What...no, I wasn't thinking about getting laid, I was thinking about dancing with my goddess. It's polite you know if a lady asks you to-"

Tom kissed Jordan.

At this point, were this a movie, the chandelier would have fell on them and they would have died, because in horror-oh wait, this isn't a horror movie. Carry on.

Instead, Waglington started snickering from where he was waltzing with Martha. Martha followed his eyesight and raised an eyebrow.

"What in the world"—she looked back at Wag and drove her finger into his chest—"what did you put in the punch?"

Waglington raised his hands in defense, "Only what Dianite said, the Flask of Mana, Alcohol and Meth. He said it would have interesting affects."

Martha wanted to strangle him, but instead she turned back to the pair of men to see Jordan staggering away from Tom, the poor man wondering if the world had flipped upside down. Dianite watched with amusement as Tom's potion affects seemed to have worn down enough for him to realize what he had done.

"Did I just kiss you?" He asked Jordan.

Jordan nodded, still too scarred for life for words.

"What the fuck?" Tom muttered to himself and then with slowly dawning realization, "WAGLINGTON!"

From where the wizard stood, he quickly kissed Martha on the cheek and teleported back to his home, causing Tom to angrily grab at his own hair, cursing the mischievous wizard out.

Jordan wasn't sure what to do still.

Ianite turned to look at her mostly invisible brother, sensing his presence. The red orb seemed to give her a quirky smile before disappearing and Ianite just sighed. Her brother, always the tricky one.

...

As the clock stroke midnight and the party was almost done. Jordan had got over the initial shock and had decided to find Tom and ask if he was okay as well, and make sure there wasn't anything awkward between them.

He found the man sulking at the freshly changed punch bowls, free of any drugs or mana (Tucker may have put alcohol in). Cautiously he approached the younger man.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Tom gave him a self-pitying look.

"No, I'm not alright. I just had to kiss you, because of some dumb potion."

If there was an insult wrapped somewhere in that statement, Jordan was oblivious.

"It's not the end of the world, I'm not mad at you. We can go prank Waglington tomorrow if you want?"

Fucking Jordan, Tom just shook his head, he's more of the problem then he thinks he is.

"It'll make you feel better," Jordan pleaded.

"Fine, to get you to shut up," Tom snapped.

Jordan stood there for a second then smiled at Tom.

"Still want to dance?"

Tom's glass hit the floor, shattering, and in the next moment Jordan was on the ground with Tom's sword through his stomach.

 _CaptainSparklez was slain by SynHD with Broadsword._

At his home, Jordan coughed and clutched his stomach that still writhed with pain.

"I'll take that as a no."

 **Another BRO-Mance of SyndiSparklez. Poor Jordan and Tom are sick IRL, so am I.**


End file.
